Hit By Love
by Michelle Gilman
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya has a steady job as a detective at 17 and is known world wide for her incredible skills. So what happens when she hits a red headed man and gives him amnesia? Well, she falls in love with him of course. Kenshin and Kaoru


A/N: hey there. This is my second Rurouni Kenshin fan fiction. I tried to go back and watch some RK on youtube, but I couldn't find more than the first two episodes. So forgive me if they're out of character.

This fan fic is set in **present time today**. I got lots of questions asking that last time.

Please review!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters.

--

Hit By Love – The fatal accident

--

"But Kamiya, how could the suspect do all this without being seen? It's very unlikely that he could run all the way downstairs to the front door to dispose of the weapon, and then run all the way back up within a matter of seconds," the inspector said suspiciously.

Kaoru smiled. "Ah, but inspector, you forget!" she exclaimed, her smile growing. "He used the rope trick."

"The rope what?" the inspector asked, baffled.

"The rope trick," she repeated. She pointed to the window where a tree stood about 20 feet away. "Now, in order to plan this out, all the suspect would have to do is get a piece sturdy rope or string and loop it around that tree so that both ends were inside the window." She demonstrated by mimicking the actions that the suspect would use to do so.

"After he's looped it through the tree, all he has to do is make sure there's extra rope, so that after he kills the suspect, while all of us are in here, he has to kill the power. While making it seem like he's looking out the window, he pulls the rope, making the knife pulley into the tree. Once it's securely onto a branch, all he has to do is pull the string back and stuff it into his pocket. And wha-la!" she said with a fake French accent, "You've got an impossible murder."

"Men," the instructor barked. "Go see if Ms. Kamiya's theory is right. Go search the tree for a knife, preferably around the height of the window."

"Now, Ms. Kamiya, who did it?" Kaoru's partner, Enishi inquired.

Kaoru smirked. "Just check their pockets," she answered.

The inspector and Enishi quickly set to work, checking every pocket of every suspect in the room.

A man who was standing behind Kaoru shifted a little and Kaoru looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

As soon as he caught her glance, he glared at her and dashed towards the door.

"Enishi!" Kaoru hollered. "Jones is on the run!" She was already running after him and flying down the steps. '_I can't let him get to the front door. If he gets there, it's all over…_' she thought, looking at the pitch dark sky through the window as she flew by.

She saw him jiggling the door knob, trying to get out and smiled. "Give it up Jones!" she yelled. "You're caught!"

He was about to run to a different way, she guessed towards the back door, when she lunged for him and just barely got his shoe. She felt him land with a heavy thud in front of her and quickly scrambled to sit on top of him. "You have the right to remain silent…" she told him in a commanding voice, telling him the rest of it while she put his hands behind his back and cuffed him.

Enishi had arrived just as she cuffed him. "Nice work Kamiya," he praised. He noiced that she was sitting had been sitting on top of the suspect to cuff him and he smiled. "Make me want to commit a crime just so I can get cuffed," he smiled. "If you know what I mean…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and got up as the inspector lead the cuffed man to the door. He removed the fishing wire the suspect had used as his "rope" from his pocket and put it into an evidence bag.

As soon as he unlocked the door to the mansion (which Kaoru realized the suspect had been too stupid to do himself), some of his officers came in with a bloody knife in another bag marked "evidence".

"Bet your prints are all over that," the inspector scoffed disgustedly at the suspect. "Nice work Kamiya," he added before leading the man out of the door.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. "So, wanna go get some dinner?" Enishi asked, a smile on his face. "My treat."

Kaoru shook her head. "No thanks. I've really got to get home. I promised Misao that I'd watch re-runs of CSI." _Not a lie_.

Enishi frowned. "Well, alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Only if another case comes up," she laughed, starting to walk to her car. As soon as her back was to Enishi, she rolled her eyes again.

It was painfully obvious that he liked her. He was always inviting her to movies, dinner, or offering to walk her home. (That's when she invested in a car.) However, she didn't feel the same on any matter. Enishi was a great friend and an excellent cop, but there was just no spark.

Her cell phone rang in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and her beautiful features smiled. "Yes Misao?" she asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice. She very well why Misao was calling.

"Kaoru! Where are you? I thought you said you'd be home by nine!" she yelled in the phone.

Kaoru sighed while climbing into her car and starting the engine. "I'm sorry, the case took a little longer than I expected. I thought it'd be done pretty quickly, but I should've known that the inspector would call me for the toughest case this week," she explained.

The rain was pouring like crazy! She could barely see a thing.

Without warning, she saw a flash of red hair and the terrified yell of, "ORO!"

Her car squealed to a stop and she yelled into her phone, "Misao, I've got to go!" Panic was filling her body and she her breathing was getting louder and faster while her mind was screaming, '_Crap. Crap. Crap!_'

She heard Misao say something, but didn't have time to listen as she hung up on her.

She flung the car door open and jumped out of her car to see what she'd hit, not even paying attention hardly to the damages the impact had made on her car's hood.

Her first thought when she saw his red mop of hair was a small animal. The way it was tied into a low ponytail made it look like the "animal's" tail. Upon closer inspection, she saw the clothes he was wearing and realized it was a person she'd hit.

"Oh my gosh, ma'm are you alright?" she asked urgently, putting the woman onto her back.

Kaoru felt her chest to see if there was she was still breathing and realized her chest was flat. "What the-" she started, but then stopped, realizing her stupidity. "You're a man? Well, good thing he didn't hear me call him "ma'm"…"

Quickly, she pinched his nose and put her lips to his, breathing air into him. She pushed down hard on his chest twice before once again pinching his nose and breathing air into him. She was about to push down hard on his chest again before he began coughing. "Oro…" he breathed before the only indication he was still alive was his chest steadily rising and falling.

Kaoru immediately whipped out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello? Yeah. There's been a car accident," she quickly said, looking down at the man.

"Is the person breathing?" the worker asked, sounding bored.

Kaoru glared at the worker, although she knew they couldn't see her. "Yeah, I just gave him CPR and he's breathing. He looks like he's in critical condition," she pressed on, looking at the head injury he had. It was hard to tell how much blood was coming out because of his crimson red hair, but there was enough for her to see a small pool forming next to his head.

"An ambulance is on it's way," the worker announced.

"Thank you," Kaoru said, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She hung up the phone and waited for the sound of the sirens.

She looked down at Kenshin. He was an odd looking man for sure. His flaming hair wasn't the only unusual thing about him. He had such soft feminine features that she wasn't surprised she'd mixed up what gender he was. However, she remembered with a slight blush, he had a very well muscled chest. But the most unusual thing of all was a mysterious scar on his cheek that ran from the left side of his chin to just short of his ear.

She sighed with a guilty feeling as she realized one of the many scrapes she'd given him made the scar on his face an X instead of just a line. '_This is sooo not your night Kaoru,_' she thought to herself. Although she had to admit, an X was more masculine than just a line.

The piercing sound of sirens filled the air and Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief. She moved the hair away from his eyes and smiled at how peaceful he looked. "It'll be alright," she whispered, stroking his fiery hair. "I'm sorry."

Men rushed out from the truck, carrying a stretcher and quickly loaded him on. Kaoru frowned as his hair fell back in his eyes from the sudden movements. "Would you like to ride to the hospital with us?" he asked, looking at the truck.

Kaoru shook her head. "I'll just drive there and see him," she answered. It was probably for the best anyways. That way she wouldn't be in the way.

"Don't worry, your sister is gonna be fine," the man called out over his shoulder before shutting the doors to the truck.

Kaoru laughed as the truck sped off back to the hospital. "Man will you be surprised," she whispered to herself.

She turned her head to look at her car and frowned. '_There goes my monthly paycheck,_' she thought, hopping in her car to drive it home.

She swore her car was going to give out any moment when she pulled it into the driveway.

'_I should go make sure he's okay,_' she thought to herself, half way out of her car. "Maybe I should just go tell Misao where I'm going," she said to herself and looked at the hood of her car through the windshield, "and ask to borrow her bike."

She got out of the car and shut the door gently, afraid the car would break if she shut the door any harder.

When she knocked on the door of her apartment, it opened almost instantly. "Finally!" Misao grunted, ushering her inside. "Did you get the popcorn?"

Kaoru shook her head while grabbing a piece of paper and making a make-shift card. "Misao, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to reschedule our re-run plans," she said hurriedly.

"What? Why?" Misao interrogated, "Did you meet someone?"

Kaoru paused before scribbling an apology on the inside. "Uhhh…something like that," she answered. She didn't exactly meet him. The grill of her car did.

"Oh! Kaoru! It's about time!" she exclaimed. "I understand! Go have fun with your date!"

"Wait, whatta you mean 'it's about time'?" she asked, her temper flaring. Although, she was glad she'd been able to shake Misao so easily. She was pretty sure whoever that man was didn't want to wake up to Misao talking thirty miles per hour.

"Come on, Kaoru," she said, leaning in closer, as though someone was actually listening, "You're 17 and haven't had even one kiss yet."

Kaoru glared at her. "I thought we mentioned we'd never bring that up," she growled. "And besides. There's just no one that really interested me that much to _want _to kiss!"

"What about Enishi?" Misao asked, although they both knew Kaoru didn't like him as anything more than a friend.

Kaoru just glared at her. "You know my answer."

"Oh come _on_ Kaoru!" Misao whined. "He's so into you! He's got a good job, he's good looking, you guys would totally go together, he's strong, taller than you, and he's got awesome hair."

"I've gotta get going," Kaoru snapped, not wanting to talk about it.

"Good luck!" Misao called out to Kaoru just before the sound of the door closing cut her off.

--

It'd been hours since she'd gotten there and she'd read over her stupid "I'm sorry" card over a million times already.

It was almost one o'clock in the morning when the doctor finally came out. "Miss Kamiya?" he asked, looking around the waiting room. Although it was painfully obvious she was the only one there.

"That's me," she said, getting up.

He smiled. "Right this way."

Once they got to the room, he opened the door a crack and smiled. "I'll be back later to check up on him," he announced before rushing off, probably to go help someone else.

Kaoru took a deep breath and clutched her plain card before stepping inside.

The red head looked peaceful as he slept. His hair was framing his closed eyes and his scar had a bandage over the scrape she'd added. There were bandages wrapped around the top of his head that covered the back area she'd injured, and little tufts of red peeked out a couple places. There was an IV hooked up to him and a machine that measured his heart rate, which right now seemed to be a perfect pace.

She walked over with sadness in her eyes and set the card on top of his chest for when he would wake up. A smile crossed her face, but it was a sad smile. "Too bad we never got a chance to meet," she whispered, "You seem like a real sweet guy. God knows I need one." She paused. What was she doing talking to an unconscious person she'd never met and sharing her problems?

She turned and headed for the door, not even hearing the sheets slightly rustle as the man sat up.

Then she heard a deep voice say something that stopped her in her tracks.

--

A/N: But what did he say? Wait and find out in the next chapter!

Please review!

It keeps me writing.


End file.
